Dhoka
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: This story is about a guy who really likes Tarika and her mom asked her to get married to him. No one knows he likes her. She refuses so her mom asks her sister and she agrees, they tell the guy and he agrees just so he could be close to Tarika… Posting this story only because of Dk's encouragement. Very bold rated story M .
1. Chapter 1

Guys when I write about Tarika's sister Manvi I'm not trying to be racist or mean it's just for the story I have to do this. I don't intend to hurt anyone's feeling so sorry if it does. Also Tarika's mom in this story is a modern mom and they are very rich. Abhijeet is also rich because his mom left behind a lot of property. This story is about a guy who really likes Tarika and her mom asked her to get married to him. No one knows he likes her. She refuses so her mom asks her sister and she agrees, they tell the guy and he agrees just so he could be close to Tarika… Posting this story only because of Dk's encouragement. Very bold rated story M+.

Dhoka:

Tarika is sitting in her room and talking to someone and blushing. "Abhijeet stop it. You're too much!" There was laughter on the other end, when suddenly Tarika's mom walks in. Tarika quickly puts her phone down and looks at her mom.

"Mom? Kuch kaam tha?" She asked her.

"Kuch kaas nahi per maine tumhare liya ek accha sa, handsome sa, gora sa, lardka dhoonda hai. Here's his picture." She handed Tarika the picture.

"MOM! Aap phirse shuru hogi. I told you I'm not interested in getting married with anyone right now." She exclaimed.

"Par kyun beta? It's your age to get married and I'm pretty sure you're not going to find a guy for yourself." Tarika blushed and her mom looked at her.

"OMG Please tell me you found someone you like." She said.

"Mom aisa kuch nahi hai." Tarika said blushing.

"Sure?"

"Yes mom."

"And you're sure you don't like this guy?"

"Yes!" Tarika said.

"C'mon you didn't even look at the picture." Her mom said.

"Mom I said no!" She said.

"Ok ookayy, but I didn't want let this guy go and he is my best friend's son." Her mom said pouting.

"Mom NO! I don't care and your fake pouting isn't gonna do anything."

"Oh fine." She got up and walked away. "I'll go ask your sister."

"Omg mom." Her mom started laughing and head towards Tarika's sister, Manvi's, room.

Tarika looked down at her phone and realized it was still on.

"Oh shit" she thought and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Abhi?" She said wondering if he was still there.

"Haan Tarika?" He answered back.

"Itni der phone hold karne ki kya zurart thi?" She asked him.

"Tumhare liye kuch bhi cupcake." He replied back.

"Waise tumhare Mom ko bata deti mere bare mein." He said.

"Abhijeet samjho, agar maine baata diya, she'll come to your house and make you get married to me right away and I know we need some time for all this." Tarika said answering his question.

"Oh wow woh gussa b nahi hogi? No questions? Just marriage?" He asked.

"Pretty much yea." She replied.

"Oh"

"Yea."

Suddenly Tarika's mom comes back into the room again.

"TARIKA!" She yelled.

"Haan Mom? Kya hua?" Tarika asked in a calm voice.

"Your sister agreed to get married to Vicky." She said.

"Vicky?" She asked.

"Oh sorry the guy I showed you before." Her mom replied.

"Oh that's great news." Tarika exclaimed putting the phone back to her ear. "Abhi I'll call you back ok?"

"Ok cupcake bye." He answered and hung up.

"Tarika yeh Abhi kaun hai?" Her mom asked raising an eyebrow.

"CID officer mom, Colleague hai mera." She answered quickly.

"Accha colleague ko short name se pukar ti ho?" She asked.

"Mumma… BTW what were you saying about Vicky?" Tarika asked avoiding the question.

"Oh right your sister and Vicky both agreed to get married!" Her mom yelled.

Tarika sighed a breath of relief as her mom continued to talk.

"The engagement is in a week's time." She said. "And we have a lot of shopping to do." Tarika smiled.

"OMG YAYY! Can't wait… Main Tashu aur Musi ko bula leti hoon tomorrow after work and we can all go together." Tarika said.

"Yea do that. They'll be a lot of help." Her mom replied. "Oh and invite all you team members."

"Ok Mom."

"Ufff we got soo much work to do. We gotta get the wedding cards, the clothes, jewellery, and our clothes and jewellery." Her mom said.

"Mom you spend all the time you can with Manvi and I'll ask if I can get a little while off work." She said.

"Okay Taaru." Her mom said. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Suddenly Tarika's dad walks in from work.

"Daddy!" Tarika yelled and gave her dad a big hug.

"Uff Tarika shant ho jao." Her dad said with Tarika still in his arms.

She moved away and looked at him.

"MOM! Dad ko pata hai kya?" She asked her mom.

"Kya pata hai?" Her dad asked.

"Oh I didn't tell him yet." Said her mom.

"Tell me what jaan?" He asked her.

"Manvi ki shaadi pakki ho gayi." She said smiling.

"Kya!? That's great news." He said smiling big. "Let's go congratulate her."

They all went to Manvi's room and knocked on the door. Manvi came and opened it and Tarika jumped on her.

"Congrats!" Tarika yelled through her hug.

"Thanks Di." Manvi said while giving her sister a hug.

"OMG I can't wait." Tarika said.

"Arrey Tarika hato beta humhe b bolne do." Her dad said.

"Sorry…" She reluctantly let go of her sister. Manvi was a little shorter than Tarika, with darker skin, and hair that laid flat on her head.

"Congratulations Manvi." Her dad said.

"Thanks Dad" Manvi said.

After their congratulating they when downstairs and ate their dinner.

The Next Day Bureau:

Everyone, who consisted of Daya, Abhijeet, Muskaan, Tasha, Vivek, Freddy, Sachin, Rajat, and ACP, were sitting in the bureau doing their work when Tarika walked in. The first person to look up was Abhijeet who smiled at her. She smiled back and then Tasha looked up.

"Hi Tarika." Tasha said.

"Hi Tasha" She replied. With the sound of her voice everyone looked up and went over to her.

"Kya hua Tarika tum yahan?" Asked ACP.

"Sir kuch nahi hua, main tou baas aap sab ko invite karne keliye aii thi." She replied back.

"Invite? Kiss baat keliye?" ACP asked again.

"Woh sir meri behen ki shaadi hai. Aur next week usski engagement hai." She replied.

"Oh accha then we will surely come." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir. Ok ab main chalti hoon." She said "Oh and Tasha, Muskaan tum log jab free ho jao gi kaam se tou please mujhe phone karlena. I need your help."

Both girls nodded and everyone went back to work. Tarika went back to the Forensic Lab and Salunkhe saw her.

"Have you told everyone?" He asked her.

"Yes sir" She replied. "Waise sir aap se baat poochni thi."

"Haan ask." He replied.

"Sir kya main engagement ke baad thori der keliya chutti le sakthi hoon. Jab tak Manvi ki shaadi nahi ho jati?" Tarika asked.

"Haan Tarika sure, Iss mein poochne wali kya baat hai." He said.

"Thank you sir."

4:00PM:

Forensic Lab:

"Tarika main jaa ra hoon, tum b yeh report katam karke jao." Dr. Salunkhe said.

"Ok sir. Bye" She replied looking up from her file.

"Bye" He said walking out.

After a couple of minutes Abhijeet walked in.

"Tarika tum abhi tak yahi ho?" He asked her.

"Haan baas I was just leaving" She said walking over to the table and picking up her bag, cell, car keys, and the Forensic Lab keys.

"You want a ride?" He asked.

"No Abhi I brought my car. Thanks though." She replied.

"Ok I'll walk you to your car then." He said.

"OK chalo." She said. They walked out the door and she locked it up and put the keys away. They walked towards her brand new Audi A5 that her dad had just bought her.

"Wait yeh tumhari gadi hai?" He asked her in disbelief.

"Yup Dad ne gift ki hai." She replied back smiling.

"Nice, I was thinking who parked this car here." Abhijeet replied.

She smiled. "Thanks for the drop off, I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and got in the car.

"Bye" Abhijeet said.

She sped off towards her home.

She parked her car and stepped in her house when her mom comes yelling.

"Tarika! Jaldi karo! What do you want to eat?" She asked her.

"Anything mom." She replied.

"Ok I'll make you something you go get fresh and then we're leaving." She said quickly.

"Ok mom" Tarika said. She headed up the stairs to her room.

She changed her clothes and came back down.

"Here Tarika." Her mom said putting the plate on the table.

"Thanks." She said. She grabbed the food and started eating. Her mom went upstairs and grabbed her purse and called Manvi.

"Manvi!" She yelled.

"Yea Mom?!" Manvi said.

"C'mon we're leaving." Her mom said.

"Coming"

Everyone met at the door and got in the nearest car they found which was her mom's BMW. They sent the driver away and Tarika drove the car. Her mom sat beside her and her sister was in the back.

"Mom where are we going?" Asked Tarika.

"I don't know go to any nice wedding shop." She said.

"What's a good shop?" Tarika asked again.

"I don't know…" Her mom said sheepishly.

"Ok mom aap Tasha se pooch lo. She helped her cousin shop for her wedding, she probably knows." Tarika said.

"Ok poochti hoon…" She dialed Tasha's number and waited.

"Hello?" Tasha said.

"Tasha beta main Tarika ki mummy bol rahi hoon." She said.

"Haan aunty bolo." Tasha said.

"Beta do you know any good shop where we can buy engagement clothes?" Tarika's mom asked.

"Haan Aunty, There is a great shop here. It's in the main mall and the store is called Jawani." Tasha said.

"Ok thanks Tasha, BTW when are you guys getting free?" She asked.

"Umm we'll be out in an hour or so and then we'll call you." Said Tasha.

"Ok we'll probably be still shopping. So come to mall if you want." Her mom replied.

"Ok aunty we'll be there in like hour and a half." Said Tasha.

"OK bye."

"Bye."

The Mall:

Tarika, Manvi, and their mom walked into the mall and found the shop.

They started looking for clothes and after about half an hour her sister picked up three outfits she liked for the engagement.

"Tarika di, Mom…" She yelled.

"Yea?" Tarika answered.

"Which one do you guys like the best?" She asked them.

"Um that one." They both said pointing to a maroon lengha with golden embroidery and golden border. It had green jewels covering it.

They started laughing and Manvi spoke.

"Ok so this one it is." Manvi said. Then they went to a different shop to look for jewellery and shoes.

Suddenly Tarika's phone rang. She stopped walking.

"Mom aap log chalo. I'll be right there." Tarika said.

"Ok hurry." Her mom said.

Tarika smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Haan…Mall mein…Outside?Why?...Ok baba I'm coming naraz kyun ho re ho?" She hung up and went outside. Suddenly a car came and the door opened. Someone grabbed Tarika and pulled her in the car and drove towards the dark underground parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Extremely sorry for the very very late update. As you all k now my school has started again and being a senior this year doesn't make anything easier. Anyways so sorry about that, i'll try to update every Tuesdays. BTW Follow me on twitter for more info about stories. /GurpreetSXO

If you would follow me it would be much appreciated and also your reviews mean a lot to me and only getting nine on this story's first chapter doesn't help me to update, so please please review.

Getting to the story, it is a very intimate chapter and the next one is even more, so read at your own risk all of you. :)

"Hello?...Haan…Mall mein…Outside?Why?...Ok baba I'm coming naraz kyun ho re ho?" She hung up and went outside. Suddenly a car came and the door opened. Someone grabbed Tarika and pulled her in the car and drove towards the dark underground parking lot.

Tarika was shocked and then looked beside her. She saw Abhijeet sitting in the driver's seat and she relaxed.

"Abhijeet you scared the shit out of me." Tarika said.

"Sorry baby." He said parking in a corner.

"But what are you doing here?" She asked him

"Oh nothing tumhare yaad arri thi." He said simply.

"Kya but we just met like…/" She was cut off with his lips touching hers.

She moved back and was caught off guard.

"Abhijeet kya kar re ho? What if someone comes?" Tarika said.

"So?" He said. He was leaning over her. He sat back down and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her over to where he was sitting, so now she was sitting over him.

"Ouch Abhijeet! What are you doing?"

"ShhH!" He looked at her with dangerous eyes.

She became quiet and looked at him. He leaned up and kissed her lips harshly. She kissed him back and he smiled through the kiss. They broke for air and he smirked.

"Abhijeeeet! Raat tak wait nahi kar sakte?" She said while he kissed her neck.

"Nahi… tumhare kya pata… Keh kar na aiyye tou main kya karoonga?" He said.

"Shut up…" She said smiling. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Arrey Tarika kahan jaa rahi ho?" He said getting out quickly. "I wasn't done yet." He whined.

"Accha but I'm done." She responded smirking. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She hit the car with a bang and he pressed himself close to her.

"Abhijeet please move" Tarika whined.

"No thanks." He said. He opened the back door of the car and made her sit on the edge. He moved closer to her but she moved back and he kept doing this till she was lying on the seat and he was over her. He kissed lips and dragged his hands down her body feeling every inch of it. She let out a moan and he smiled in pleasure. She draped her hands around him and kissed his cheek. She put a hand through his hair and he smiled. She kissed his lips again and he moved up a little. He teased her lips wanting her to want more. She put her hand on his head and pulled it towards her and kissed him.

Suddenly her phone interrupted everything.

"UGhhh!" Abhijeet yelled.

Tarika smiled and pushed him off her. She got out and grabbed her phone and saw that it was her mom.

"Oh shit… Thanks a lot Abhi you made me late. Arrgggg!" She yelled and then stormed off.

"Arrey Tarika…Cupcake I'm sorry. Gussa kyun ho rahi ho?" He yelled after her. "Will you meet me at night?" But she was long gone. "Shit! Now I have to make it up to her. Oh whatever more fun for me." He smirked and left.

Tarika ran back to the front of the mall and went inside fixing her hair. She went to the shop where her mom and sister were.

"Tarika kya hua, why did you take so long?" Her mom asked her once she had found them.

"Um woh kaam se phone tha." She replied.

"Oh I see. Ok anyways we picked out these shoes and jewellery." Her mom said.

"Oh that's nice mom." Tarika said.

"Ok ab Manvi ki shopping hogayi for her sagai. Now we have to find clothes for ourselves." She said smiling.

"Let's go!" Tarika said.

They headed towards their favourite shop when suddenly they saw Tasha and Muskaan. They went over to them.

"Hi aunty" Both girls said simultaneously.

"Hello girls." Tarika's mom replied.

"Sorry late hogai woh ek naiya case agya tha." Muskaan said.

"Koi baat nahi." Tarika's mom said.

"So what are we doing now?" Asked Tasha.

"Buying clothes for ourselves." Tarika said smiling.

"Yayy! Let's go." Yelled Musi.

They went to the stores and started shopping. Just when everyone was paying Tarika's phone beeped.

She looked down and saw Abhi's message. She opened it and it read:

Baby, You and Me, my house? Pwease…

Tarika looked at it and smiled. She actually wasn't mad at him but just wanted to see what he would do to make it up to her.

So she texted back: NO!

A couple minutes later she received another text which said:

Pwease… I'm sorry baby… I love you. *puppy face*

She blushed and didn't reply.

A minute later she got a call. Without looking at who it was she picked it up.

Convo:

T: Kya hai?!

A: Taaru I'm sorry cupcake. Please forgive me.

T: Nahi.

A: Tarika mujhe maaf kardo warna…

T:Warna kya? Huh?

A: Warna tum acchi tarah janti ho ki police officers kya kar sakte hai.

T: Accha… HMM NO!

A: Ok tumahri maarzi. Baad mein maat kehana, ki I didn't warn you.

T (sarcastically): Ohh I'm so scared.

She smirked and hung up.

Suddenly Muskaan walked over to her.

"Kya hua kaun tha?" Muskaan asked.

"Tumhara Dada" she responded.

"Kya hua? Did you two fight again?" She asked.

"Maybe" She said.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Everyone grabbed their things and went to Tarika's house including Tasha and Muskaan.

They got home and sat down. Suddenly Tarika's dad came home too.

"You came at a great time dad." Manvi said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"We were just about to look through all the shopping we did today." Manvi replied.

"Oh I see." He sat down beside his wife.

"HI uncle…" Muskaan and Tasha said.

"Hi girls how are you?" He asked.

"Good"

"That's good."

They went through all the clothes they brought and the other things and then everyone got up.

"Muskaan, Tasha tum dono dinner karke jaana." Said Tarika's mom.

"No it's ok aunty. Hum chalte hai." Said Tasha.

"Noo guys sit down." Tarika said.

"Oh ok."

She smiled. They stared talking when Taaru's mom called them for dinner. They ate and left. It was now 10:00 pm.

"Ok goodnight mom, goodnight dad, goodnight Tarika." Manvi said. She headed towards her room.

"Chalo hum b chalte hai." Her mom and dad said.

"Goodnight" Tarika said and she head towards her room which was on the opposite hallway of her parents and Manvi's.

Tarika went to her room and took a shower. She changed into her shorts which were really short and a tank top.

She sat on her bed and started to read.

At about 11:50 she heard noise near the bathroom.

She got up and grabbed her Berreta 92FS. She slowly went to the bathroom. She slammed open the door and went in. She didn't find anyone and thought it was her mind playing tricks on with her head. So she turned around and started out the door when someone grabbed her around the waist. She was about to scream when a hand came up over her mouth as well. She lifted her hand and the hand around her waist grabbed the gun out of her hand and put it back on her waist. She was struggling and the person brought his face to her neck and whispered lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys totally forgot to update on Tuesday. Anyways here is the next chapter and it's way beyond anyone's expectations. Like really really bold, also has coarse language. So read at you own risks. Anyways please Review if you read. no intentions on hurting anyone's feelings or beliefs. Love you all and thanks for staying with me all this time. I'm working on DYLM so keep waiting for that and know i'll stop blabbering so you can read the story. :)

Dhoka 3:

**A**T**

She was struggling and the person brought his face to her neck and whispered lightly.

"Chill Tarika it's just me." Abhijeet's voice caused her to shiver. He smiled seeing her like that. He slowly lifted his hand from her mouth and waist.

"Abhijeet tumne tou mujhe darraidiya tha." She said.

"Daarogi tou tum ab." He said in a voice which caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Kya matlab?" She said.

"Because night time's falling and I hear your body calling, So don't keep me waiting cupcake." He said and in a flash he grabbed her around the waist.

"Ouch Abhijeet chorro, Please…" She said scared.

"When I was saying please tab tou tum nahi mani tou main kyun?" He said.

"Ok ok I'm sorry, I forgive you… Happy?" She said.

"It's too late honey." He said.

"Abhijeet noo!" She said.

"SHHH aaj raat keliye tum meri ho." He said.

Tarika became quiet.

"Fine karlo jo karna hai." She said back to him.

"Accha? Ok." He let go of her waist and moved back. He put a hand in his back pocket and Tarika watched him do so. He took out a pair of handcuffs and held them in front of her face.

"Abhijeet kya kar reh ho?" She asked him. He didn't say anything. He walked closer to her and she moved back. He backed her into a wall and grabbed her hand. He put the handcuff on her hand and then twisted her around so her back was to him and grabbed the other hand. He cuffed both her hands behind her back.

"Ouch Abhijeet please…"

"Kya please?" He asked.

"Please chorr do mujhe." She said.

"Kyun?" He asked.

"Cause… I said so." She said.

"No!" He replied.

"Abhijeet chordo warna I'll start yelling." She said loudly.

He slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed. He grabbed his handkerchief and put it over mouth.

She looked at him and he smiled.

"That's better." Abhijeet said. She frowned babyishly.

"Don't look at me like that baby, you make me feel guilty." Abhi said.

He moved her and sat her down on the bed. He took off his coat and threw it aside. Then he opened his shirts buttons and Tarika smirked through her cloth and Abhijeet saw.

"You like that babes?" He said leaning over her. She smiled which lit up her eyes. He kissed her lips over the cloth and she closed her eyes. He pushed her down and climbed over her. He looked her in the eyes and attacked her neck. She let out a soft moan. She was struggling with her handcuffs and just wanted to break them so she could wrap her hands around him. He moved down and lifted her shirt up with his teeth and kissed her stomach.

Suddenly they heard knocking at the door.

"Tarika beta?" Her dad called. Abhijeet's eyes opened wide. Tarika looked at him. He removed the cloth from her mouth and she smirked.

"Tarika haan kaho." Abhijeet said.

"Agar nahi kah tou? What if I yell? Pata nahi what my dad will do to you if he finds out what you've been doing to his daughter." Tarika said smartly.

Abhi's eyes widened even more. "Please Tarika aisa mat karna. I'm sorry."

"Yea yea. Open my hands." Tarika said.

"Ok fine." He opened her hands.

"Yea Dad?!" Tarika yelled.

"You awake?" He asked.

"Yea hang on, I'm coming." She said.

Abhijeet hid behind the door with his coat.

She opened the door a peep.

"Yea Dad?"

"Woh Muskaan ka phone hai. She's saying your phone is off." He said.

"Oh Thanks." She grabbed the phone from him and he walked away. She closed the door and locked it again.

"Hello?" Tarika said in the phone while Abhijeet came back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Haan I think the battery must have died." She said. Now Abhijeet was nibbling on her ear and slid his hand down her stomach and was about to go further down when Tarika grabbed his hand quickly. Her face was turning red. Abhijeet smirked. He loved making her uncomfortable.

"Haan ok I'll get it tomorrow from the lab." She said.

"Ok bye." She hung up and put the phone down. She turned around in Abhi's arms.

"Abhijeet kya kar re ho?" She asked him.

"Jo tumhe accha lagta hai." He said causing her to blush again.

"You look so cute when you blush cupcake." He said while leaning in to kiss her.

She moved back and pushed him to the wall.

"My turn…" She said smirking.

"For what?" He asked her.

"To have fun." She smiled.

"Huh?!" He said confused. She grabbed the handcuffs and before he could blink she had put one on his hand and pulled it behind his back. She pulled him to her wardrobe and looped the other on through the handle and put it on his other hand.

"Tarika!" He said surprised.

She smiled and looked at him. He tried to move but couldn't and got pulled back instead. He slammed into the door.

"Ouch!"

Tarika walked over to him and smiled. She put a hand on his face and trailed it down his lips. He opened his mouth and tried to bite her finger but she moved it away. She kept going down and trailed it down his hard built chest. She moved closer and let his body touch hers. She kissed his lips slowly teasing him. She moved back and he moved his lips closer to her but couldn't reach.

"Tarika!" He whined.

Tarika didn't say anything but kissed his neck and chest. She dragged his fingers down his stomach to the starting of his jeans. He looked at her wide eyed and she stared in his eyes. She opened his belt and pulled it out of the loops. She wrapped part of it around her hand and the other half she put on his face and pulled it down the side of his body. She moved back and took a good look at him. She pulled at her tank top and he looked at her in awe, she slowly pulled it off. Her eyes trailed his body and stopped at the bulge in his pants. She smirked and he blushed.

"Tarika bas ab bohot sataliya. Please come to me. I need you." He said quickly.

"Oh thank god you admitted that you need me not the other way around." She said. She unwrapped the belt from her hand and put it around her neck. She walked over to him and un did one handcuff and in the blink of an eye he pulled his hands out quickly. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed. He pounced on her and held her hands above her head. She squirmed under him and he put all his weight on her and she stopped moving. He kissed her neck, lips, cheeks and any other part he could reach. He covered them both with the sheets and under there he pulled her shorts down and slammed his body into hers. She let out a muffled scream and he let out a groan.

"Oh god Tarika!" Abhijeet groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his and her nails dug into his back. There moans and groans continued till dusk until both of them fell asleep.

**A**T**

Tarika opened her eyes and saw Abhijeet sprawled over her. She looked at him and then slapped him in the face lightly. He woke up with a start.

"Ouch! KAUN Hai!" He said loudly. Tarika slammed her hand over his face. He looked at her and smiled. He removed her hand from his face.

"Tum ho baby…" He said smiling. She smiled back. He went over to kiss her lips when she slapped him again.

"Oww!" He said patting his cheek.

"Hato!" Tarika said quickly.

"Kyun?!" He asked innocently.

"Abhijeet shut up and move." She said. She pushed him over and got up. She looked at the time and almost screamed.

Abhijeet got up in a flash and came beside her. "Kya hua!" He asked worriedly.

"Time dekho." She said. Abhijeet looked at the time.

"Oh shit! 7:30 hogai?! Ab tou Ravan mujhe kaa jagai." Abhijeet said grabbing his shirt and putting it on.

"Sucks for you" She said smiling.

"What do you mean sucks for you?" He said frowning.

"I mean you have to face ACP sir I don't." Tarika said.

"You have to face ." He said smirking with a victory smile.

"No I don't." She said smiling back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean I have a holiday today." She smirked.

"Dammit Bitttcchhh!" He said.

"Ouch!" She said making an upset face on purpose. So he would make it up to her with his tricks.

"Sorry baby." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmmpff…Move." She pushed him away and headed towards her bed. She took off the bed sheets and put on new ones. She was bent over when Abhi comes and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and turned her around and set her down.

"Abhi chorro someone will come soon." She said. He didn't say anything but pulled her close to himself and had one hand around her waist and one in her hair. He gently pulled her hair back and she closed her eyes. He looked at her neck and slowly leaned in and kissed her neck gently causing her to shiver. She slipped her hands around him and held him tightly. He moved back and looked at her innocent face. He smiled and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She kissed his lips lightly and he moved in to kiss her harder when she moved back. He stepped closer and she hit the edge of the bed and fell with Abhi on her. He kissed her roughly and dragged a hand up her soft smooth leg. She smiled through the kiss and wrapped her legs around him. He got up with her and carried her over to the bathroom and put her on the counter. Her legs were still wrapped around him. He kissed her one last time until they broke for air. He moved back and looked at her.

"Bye Tarika. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye." He kissed her cheek and went out, grabbed his coat and jumped out the window. Tarika smiled and went to take a shower. What she didn't know was that someone was watching them the entire time…


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is the Chapter that has Vicky's entry in it and also a little funny scene with Tarika and his mom. Enjoy and please review it'll boost my spirits and get me updating every week. Also almost done DYLM's chapter. Please please follow me on Twitter, /GurpreetSXO I need more followers for a certain so please follow me and if you don't have please make it and it's also really fun.

***AT***AT***AT***

"Bye." He kissed her cheek and went out, grabbed his coat and jumped out the window. Tarika smiled and went to take a shower. What she didn't know was that someone was watching them the entire time…

***AT***AT***AT***

An hour later Tarika came downstairs dressed and ready.

Tarika's mom saw her and smiled. "Good Morning beta." She said.

"Good morning mom." She replied smiling.

"Chalo beta jaldi kaa lo." Her mom said.

"Kyun mom ab kahan jana hai?" She asked.

"Kahi nahi beta woh Vicky aur usske maa baap aaj aare hai Canada se, so they are gonna see Manvi and stay here cause they sold their house and have no place to stay. I don't want them to stay in a hotel when our house is so big. Anyways Vicky's parents are gonna leave after Manvi and Vicky get married so he's gonna stay here till Manvi gets her visa." Her mom replied.

Tarika thinking in her head "Crap it's gonna be so awkward when he comes here cause I was suppose to marry him first. Shoot ab kya karoon?"

Tarika out loud "Ok mom, Manvi kahan hai?"

"She's in her room getting ready."

"Oh and what time are they coming?" Tarika asked.

"Umm I think around an hour or so." Her mom replied.

"Oh ok. I'm gonna go where different clothes then." She said pointing to her shorts and hoodie.

"Yea you can't look like that." Her mom said laughing.

"Haha very funny mom." She said getting up.

"Ok jao ab and I'm also gonna go."

They both got up and headed upstairs together.

Tarika went to her room and sat down.

"What am I gonna do?! Ugghh! I don't want to meet them, but I'm eventually gonna have to. Wait I have an idea."

She took out her phone and called Abhijeet.

Convo:

T: Hello Abhi?

A: Haan Taaru? Kya hua?

T: Abhi I need a favour from you.

A: Haan bolo yeh b koi poochne ki baat hai.

T: Abhi when I text you will you call me?

A: Yea sure but why?

T: Baad mein batogi.

A: Ok cupcake. Bye.

T: Bye.

She hung up and sighed.

She changed into a black anarkali suit with silver design on it and went to her sister's room.

She walked in and saw Manvi sitting there putting her makeup on. She was wearing a royal blue suit with purple salwaar and blue and purple chunni.

Tarika looked at her and spoke "wow Manvi you look so pretty!"

"Thanks di!" she said smiling.

Suddenly their mom walked in, she was wearing a red saree with gold embroidery.

"Guys jaldi karo woh log agayi." She said and then headed back downstairs.

"C'mon Manvi" Tarika said pulling her by the arm.

"Wait! Do I look ok?" She asked fixing her hair.

"Haan haan you look amazing. Chalo ab." She grabbed her and pulled her downstairs.

They went downstairs and Vicky and his parents looked up and saw them coming. Vicky's parents smiled looking at Manvi. Vicky on the other hand only had eyes for Tarika. Tarika also noticed this and felt uncomfortable.

They came down and went in front of them.

"Naamste." Manvi and Tarika spoke at the same time.

Vicky smirked at Tarika and she looked away. His parents smiled at them and they all sat. Vicky looked at Manvi and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed. Suddenly Manvi's mom comes back with snacks. She sits down and they start talking, still Tarika felt Vicky eyeing her head to toe. She felt very uncomfortable so she quickly messaged Abhijeet.

Suddenly her phone interrupted them.

Tarika looked down and saw her phone. "Excuse me." She got up quickly and went to the side but not far so they could still hear her.

Abhi Taaru convo:

T: Hello?

A: Haan Tarika?

T: Yes sir?

A: Sir? Tarika kya bol rahi ho? Main Abhi…

T: Haan sir pata hai.

A: Pata hai tou phir b sir? Naraz ho mujse?

T: Nahi sir.

A: Hein?

T: Theek hai main arri hoon.

She hung up and turned around to see that Vicky and his parents were starring at her.

"Ugghh Sorry mujhe jana hoga, kaam agya." Tarika said.

"Kaam mujhe laga ki tumne chutti li thi." Her mom said.

"Sorry mom aapko meri job ka tou pata hai." She replied.

"Waise tum kaam kahan karti ho?" Vicky's mom asked.

"Umm main CID mein Forensic Doctor ka kaam karti hoon." She replied.

"CID?!" Vicky's dad replied shocked.

"Haan issme itni shock hone wali kya baat hai?" She asked.

"Tarika!" Her mom exclaimed.

"Sorry just asking." She said.

"Oh no just surprised. I didn't expect you to work there."

Tarika was about slap a comment back in his face but controlled herself.

"Hmm I gotta get going. Sorry." She said.

"It's ok tum jao." His mom said.

She went upstairs and changed into her formals and came back downstairs. Vicky looked at her legs and bit his lip. Tarika came back to them and said bye.

"Theek hai main chalti hoon." Tarika said.

Vicky's mom started talking to her and she was starting to get impatient. Suddenly her phone rang again. She looked at it and noted to give Abhi a kiss for calling at the perfect time.

T: Hello?

A: Tarika kahan ho?

T: I'll be right there sir.

She hung up again.

Abhi: Hello? Hello? Kaat diya? I wonder what happened to her.

He shrugged and decided to go to her house and see since he was a couple minutes away.

Tarika:

Tarika hung up and turned back to them.

"I really have to go warna mera boss yahan aake le jayga mujhe. Bohot urgent case hai." Tarika said.

"Kya hua beta? Kaunsa case hai?" His mom asked.

Tarika in her head: Shoot me now. What kinda of freakin question is that?

"Woh uhh laash mili hai." Tarika replied.

"Kya Laash?! Tum laashon ko b dekhti ho?" His mom asked again.

Tarika in her head again: WTF! Is she stupid or something what else does she think a Forensic doctor does?

"Je haan wahi Forensic doctor ka kaam hai." Tarika replied in a sweet voice.

His mom was about to say something again when Abhijeet walked into their house.

"Tarika!" He yelled through the house. Tarika flinched and everyone shook at his loud deep voice. "Shit main tou gayi kaam se." She whispered to herself.

He walked in and saw her looking scared and annoyed at the same time. He knew something was up and then figured out why he was being called sir. He saw everyone sitting there so he went over to them.

"Naamste aunty, uncle." He greeted everyone formally and then saw Vicky.

"Hi…" He said to him.

"Hello" Vicky replied back. Tarika made a face and Abhijeet guessed she didn't want to be there.

"Tarika chalo jaldi tumhare sir gusse se pagal ho re hai." Abhijeet said.

"Chalo Abhijeet." She said to him, thanking him in her head.

"Waise yeh kaun hai." Vicky's mom asked. Tarika looked about ready to smash her head with a rock. Abhijeet saw her and quickly spoke.

"Main ka dost aur Senior Inspector Abhijeet CID se." He said.

"Accha tou tum wahi ho jisse Tarika Abhi bulati hai?" Her mom asked. Tarika blushed bright red and Abhijeet saw her and smiled. Vicky looked mad.

"MOM! We're leaving. Bye." Tarika said and grabbed Abhijeet's arm and pulled him outside.

Vicky looked at her holding Abhijeet's hand and burned up.

Once they were outside Tarika sighed a breath of relief.

"Tarika kya hua tha? Don't you like them?" Abhijeet asked.

"No Abhijeet it's not that, it's just that it's so awkward." Tarika replied.

"Why?" Abhi asked. So Tarika told him the whole story except the part where Vicky had been giving her dirty looks, cause she knew if she told Vicky would be dead by now.

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"Anyways chale?" Abhijeet asked.

"Kahan? Main tou Lab b nahi ja sakti kyunki maine chutti li hai." Tarika said.

"Should we go for lunch?" Abhijeet asked.

"Sure but what about your work?" Tarika asked him.

"I got a lunch break from ACP sir to see what happened to you." Abhijeet replied simply.

"Aww soo sweet of you." She said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and put his hand around her waist. They went over to his car and got in.

Vicky had made an excuse that his phone was ringing and came out to the door and saw Abhirika kissing. He clenched his fists that his knuckles turned white.

Abhirika got in Abhijeet's car and drove off. Half way there Tarika turned and looked at Abhijeet and kissed his cheek. Abhijeet was surprised and looked at Tarika and almost crashed into a tree and Tarika smiled.

"Kya kar rahi ho Tarika? Accident karwana hai kya?" He asked her.

"Abhijeet mujhe pata hai ki jab tak main tumhare saath hoon tumhara accident nahi ho sakta" Tarika replied. Abhijeet stopped the car to the side.

"Accha? Woh kaise?" He asked her.

"Kyunki tum khud ki jaan khatre mein dal sakte ho magar mujhe kuch nahi hone dogai." She replied easily. Abhijeet smiled.

"Bohot acchi tara se jaanti ho mujhe…" Abhijeet said.

"Woh tou hai." She smiled.

"Waise kiss kisliye tha?"

"Right time pe call karne keliye aur wahan ane keliye." Tarika said.

"Accha tou phir ek aur do, aur acche se dena yahan pe." He said pointing to his lips.

"Kyun?" She asked him.

"Kyunki the first one was a surprise kiss and I didn't enjoy it and second of all the first kiss was only for calling what about for coming?" He asked her. She smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips gently, teasing them.

During their kiss someone hiding behind a tree was taking pictures.

Abhijeet leaned closer to her and she moved back and sat on her seat. This time he leaned over and kissed her neck and cheek.

The person also took a picture of Abhijeet kissing her and then fled from there.

"Ok Abhi enough hato ab." She said.

"Kyun?!" Abhijeet whined.

"Because I said so." Tarika said.

"Hmpf!" He was still leaning over and suddenly Tarika pushed him aside quickly just as the windows broke. Abhijeet covered himself and Tarika. He got out quickly and took out his gun and looked around.

A couple minutes later he came back to the car and got in.

"Shit! He got away." Abhijeet said turning to Tarika. Suddenly he saw her holding her bleeding arm.

"OH SHIT TARIKA! TUMHE TOU GOLI LAGI HAI!"...


End file.
